


Broken

by syrus_ssic



Series: Drug Haze [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Breeding, Dehumanization, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Medical Examination, Medical Torture, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Slavery, Underage Rape/Non-con, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrus_ssic/pseuds/syrus_ssic
Summary: WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS ASSOCIATED WITH THE TAGS ABOVE. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR SOMETHING YOU CAN AVOID.Nobody noticed the nightshade and foxglove missing from the garden beds in the false outdoor center. Nobody noticed when she became reclusive, her stomach colored in dark bruises. Nobody noticed the hours she spent vomiting up chunks of flesh, her body having forcefully digested the embryos under the effects of the toxic plant chemicals.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Drug Haze [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025962
Kudos: 5





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own discretion, as some people may have triggers associated with the tags listed above.
> 
> Anyway, this is a short thing I wrote for one of my main characters in Rogue (the first of a trilogy). It takes place before Rogue, like way before because Rogue starts with her brother as a teenager. This is Lea's POV on what her species (a type of shapeshifter) are being forced to do since the military's planned attacks on their settlements.

Her home was in ruin behind her, covered in blazing flames that scorched her skin. Her mother was gone.

Her arms had cradled a small bundle, the babe squirming under his sister’s terrified grip. He never stopped crying during one of her fits, and he couldn't escape her wrath. 

Then the men in white coats and heavy boots took her away- unaware of the babe she left to rot in the woods.

She didn’t want him to suffer the same fate she was going to. It was better to die slowly than to suffer for the rest of your life.

The phantom sound of his wailing was all she could hear, among her own cries for help. A muzzle and a tranquilizer silenced her into a drunken stupor. She didn’t remember arriving at the facility. She didn’t remember being stripped down and washed against her will. 

Her teeth and gums were brushed, she had ribs removed for a cinched waist and her heat-pits on her cheekbones were blocked and surgically closed.

The examinations were the worst.

Lea was extremely underdeveloped, her lanky form was slim and unadmirable. She hadn’t yet developed a bust, or even started menstruation. A late bloomer. But she was of age, and that was all that mattered to the doctors.

They groped her every Monday of the week, for five years straight, feeling up her chest and privates. Documenting breast tissue growth and uterus maturation, the growth speed aided by pills. When she had to be prepared for her first time in the Pink Room…

Lea remembered thinking that she wouldn’t stop crying. She couldn’t. Not after she was left helpless and chained to a bed with a man who had sick thoughts and perverted visions.

Her body was too small, too fragile. She had torn down below and the blood was merely used as lube.

Lea had blacked out then, once the man had stilled and grunted. The eventual pregnancy was expected, but she did not feel anything towards the things growing inside of her.

She wanted them dead.

Nobody noticed the nightshade and foxglove missing from the garden beds in the false outdoor center. Nobody noticed when she became reclusive, her stomach colored in dark bruises. Nobody noticed the hours she spent vomiting up chunks of flesh, her body forcefully digested the embryos under the effects of the toxic plant chemicals.  
She cries at night now, wanting to see a family she cannot remember that well anymore. She only remembers a weight in her arms and a faint kiss on her temple.

Her only use here was to breed more lab-grown Syroanians, their powers exploited by the government and King. She was among the thousands of women and Intersex Syroanians who were bred and slaughtered like cattle. 

The males of her species were used for hard labor after stud duty, sent to work in mines filled with explosives and decaying tunnel systems. Many died after stud duty, found dead in their rooms with cable cords wrapped around their necks and glass embedded in their skin.

Lea wanted to go home.

Would she ever?


End file.
